<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一辆肥车 by Haru_la_Kaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326812">一辆肥车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze'>Haru_la_Kaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14, FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>西西里尔·伽伽里尔 ：（在族内）身材高大的拉拉菲儿，沙漠之民。由于留着长发、也会化妆，外族看起来是难辨雌雄的可爱肥肥。耳朵纤细修长，在族内也算是俊秀的类型。</p><p>达米恩：自大草原而来的新怪物猎人，被带去风俗店之后，一下被拉拉菲儿族的风俗娘（男）迷住了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一辆肥车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>达米恩推开店门的时候还有些紧张，迎门的兔女郎小姐立刻亲热地挽住他的手臂，柔软的胸脯紧贴着他的身体。黑色奥拉不太自在地挪开两步，机灵的兔女郎小姐便假装整理兔耳的机会松开手。<br/>
“欢迎来到’黑店‘❤请问客人今天想和怎么样的孩子玩乐？今天的推荐是……”<br/>
“我……那个…西西里尔，现在有空吗？”<br/>
“您要指名呀？我看看哦……西西里尔、西西里尔……他还没被指名，那么我带您过去吧？”<br/>
兔女郎撩开身后厚重的黑色幕布，在那之后是一个光怪陆离的世界。衣着裸露的各族男女在舞台上煽情地展露着自己的身体，水晶旋灯投下斑驳的光，映照在每个人沉醉的脸孔上。空气里充斥着酒精、金钱和欲望的味道——这些气味太过直白，每一次都让大草原的战士心生退意。<br/>
舞台以外的酒桌与吧台上方悬挂着等人高的金色鸟笼，像猫魅或是女性奥拉这样身材娇小的店员就在其中不断摆出撩拨的姿势。其中一个鸟笼下的客人很少，那里面关着的就是西西里尔·伽伽里尔——店内唯一一个拉拉菲儿族的店员。<br/>
“那么希望您玩得开心❤”<br/>
兔女郎将鸟笼的钥匙交到他手里，留下一个飞吻又回到迎宾的岗位。<br/>
西西里尔同样穿得很少，或者说很性感；达米恩不大愿意这样形容对方，总觉得用“性感”这个词语去形容与奥拉族幼童差不多体型的拉拉菲儿是种罪恶。<br/>
可达米恩的的确确被对方吸引——在性的意味上。<br/>
他看着西西里尔近乎透明的衣摆随着煽情的舞蹈飞扬起来，露出充满肉感的双腿，年轻的怪物猎人觉得口干舌燥，握着钥匙的手兴奋地发抖。<br/>
“西、西西里尔先生……！”<br/>
拉拉菲儿朝他露出笑容。达米恩觉得西西里尔对他是不同的，这多半不是自己的故作多情——当然他对西西里尔也有特殊的感情。<br/>
鸟笼的门一开，拉拉菲儿就灵活地跳到达米恩怀里，他们身高差得太多，除了这种抱小孩的姿势以外很难好好说上话。<br/>
“您来了，还是和以前一样吗？”<br/>
西西里尔的眼睛像是蒙上雾气的水晶，在迷离的灯光下显得幽深；达米恩能闻到对方灰发上飘散出来的香味。他不喜欢这种脂粉玩意，却不讨厌这股沾染了拉拉菲儿体温的香气 。<br/>
黑色奥拉羞赧地点了点头，西西里尔指了个方向，任由客人将自己抱进地下的单间。<br/>
在走廊上他们能听见男人和女人欢愉的声音，不过关上门后，小小的客房隔音效果并不差。<br/>
西西里尔示意客人把自己放在床上，沙漠之民被阳光亲吻出的小麦色皮肤，在白色的大床上显得尤为显眼。他慢慢扯开腿上的系带凉鞋，两只对于奥拉来说过于小的鞋子啪嗒落在地上，就这样扰乱了达米恩的心跳。<br/>
西西里尔背过身去，及腰的长发被撩到一边，露出颈后黄铜色的搭扣——达米恩已经很熟悉了，只要解开这枚搭扣，拉拉菲儿的衣服就能轻松脱去。<br/>
黑色奥拉熟练地褪去拉拉菲儿的衣服——他想起自己第一次来时，光是解开对方的衣服就花了不少时间。西西里尔蜷起双腿，有些害羞地遮住自己下身，不过这羞涩多少是伪装出来的，妓子和嫖客之间有什么纯情可言。<br/>
达米恩分开了西西里尔的大腿，并没有遭到任何抵抗。拉拉菲儿的身体柔软得像一团云彩，他忍不住在西西里尔的腿上捏了又捏。<br/>
“达米恩…别玩我的腿了，你不是为了这个才来这里的吧？”<br/>
拉拉菲儿拉着他的手覆上自己胸口，达米恩就本能地揉捏起对方的胸。或许是身体柔软的关系，西西里尔的胸脯摸起来有种女人乳房的手感，深褐色的乳头立了起来——奥拉用指甲轻轻刮了刮，他眼前的小人立刻发出惹人怜爱的声音。<br/>
达米恩忍不住了，他吻住西西里尔的嘴，手上的动作也粗鲁了起来——他有些用力地捏扯着对方的乳头，拉拉菲儿只能努力撑起身子迎合他的行为，甜蜜的悲鸣被堵在咸湿的吻里。<br/>
和达米恩接吻不是件容易的事情，西西里尔努力和对方的舌尖交缠，可浅尝辄止不是这位客人的风格。他看上去很容易害羞，动情后却很是蛮勇。达米恩加深了这个吻，拉拉菲儿感觉对方的舌头填满了自己的口腔，他的舌尖频频触及自己的喉咙，熟悉的窒息感反倒让拉拉菲儿升起了情欲——简直像是在口交一样。<br/>
达米恩松开他时，看到的就是拉拉菲儿涕泗横流的可怜模样。小小的舞妓喘息不已，但更努力地分开了腿——他的阴茎充血勃起，后穴在奥拉的目光下收缩着。<br/>
“达米恩，达米恩…我想要你。”<br/>
没有那个男人听了这话还能把持得住，达米恩抓了床头的香油淋湿了自己的手，他急匆匆将手指挤进那个小小的甬道，温暖的肉穴紧紧吸附着他的手，令人遐想连篇。<br/>
“我可以直接进来吗？”他知道自己没什么耐心，问出这样的话未免显得虚情假意。可达米恩不愿变成那种会强迫对方的客人——他根本不希望自己只是一个“客人”。<br/>
拉拉菲儿只犹豫了一会儿就点了点头，他抬眼看着高大的奥拉之子胡乱把衣服扔到一旁，惨白的身体上覆盖着漆黑的鳞片，腿间兴致高涨的那玩意也泛着青白之色。西西里尔不知道在奥拉的种族内部，达米恩的尺寸算不算合格，但对于拉拉菲儿来说，那是实在是太大了。<br/>
仿佛是意识到自己的踌躇，达米恩把脑袋埋进他的怀里，轻轻吻着他胸口的肉粒。拉拉菲儿被舔得很舒服，并没有意识到对方已经托住他的后背，抵住了他的屁股。<br/>
和其他种族交媾，起初总是一样的痛苦。足有自己手臂粗细的阴茎慢慢捅了进来，西西里尔只觉得自己像是要从下边被人撕成两半，他仰起头，不自觉地抱紧了达米恩的脑袋，舞妓不想发出扫兴的声音，可齿间还是漏出呜咽的声音。<br/>
达米恩也并不好受，拉拉菲儿的后穴死死地绞着他的下体，这个事实让他又痛又兴奋。年轻的奥拉听见了哭泣的声音，只能更卖力地用嘴唇去安抚；他吻去从那双蓝水晶的眼里落出的眼泪，又用舌头挑逗拉拉菲儿长长的耳朵，这人的泣音之中就沾上了旖旎之色。<br/>
他在西西里尔半是痛苦半是享受的惊呼声中，将阴茎完全插进了对方身体。拉拉菲儿的肚子上浮现出一个不很明显的隆起，那是自己的形状，达米恩很满意地心想。<br/>
“太…太深了……达米恩……”<br/>
他的小舞妓因为害怕而泪流不止，他身后去抚摸对方肚子上的隆起，拉拉菲儿就像被落雷击中一般颤抖不已。<br/>
太可爱了，太性感了，太可爱了！<br/>
达米恩不知道该怎么形容胸膛里这股情愫，只懂得用最原始的方法来传达给对方。他托着西西里尔的后背固定住他，然后尽情在他体内驰骋。<br/>
拉拉菲儿几乎尖叫起来，奥拉每一次进入都深深顶到肚子最里面的地方，体内的敏感点被粗鲁地狠狠摩擦，过于强烈的快感反倒是一种折磨。他能听见自己发出乱七八糟的声音，明明应该谄媚地叫床，西西里尔却在不住哭泣。他觉得身体被撑开了一个大洞，达米恩拔出去的时候，五脏六腑都要被他一同带出，这种感觉令他害怕，而奥拉还更过分地压住他的肚子，迫使他更清晰地体验自己的屁股是怎么叫人干了的。<br/>
“达米…达米恩……”<br/>
他只会反反复复去喊对方的名字，店里的教育全被抛诸脑后。<br/>
奥拉会亲吻他，会安抚他的恐惧，也会更加激烈地使用自己。<br/>
西西里尔在连绵不绝的刺激下，被送上绝顶的高潮。</p><p>他们一直干到达米恩满意为止，等奥拉在西西里尔的肚子里射完，拉拉菲儿已经痴态毕露，撅着洞口大张的屁股抽搐不已。<br/>
等这年轻人抱着他坐进浴缸里，西西里尔才慢慢回过神来。他全身又酸又疼，热水正顺着尚未合拢的后穴灌了进去，一些白浊的液体被带了出来，他也不知道射在最深处的精液能不能顺利地排出——不过现在他不想思考这么多。<br/>
西西里尔懒洋洋地坐在奥拉怀里，对方黑色的鳞片有些硌人，但不至于难以忍受。<br/>
“……尾巴。”他一开口才发现自己嗓音嘶哑得厉害，又不禁气这奥拉怎么就不能节制一些。<br/>
达米恩乖乖地把尾巴尖送到拉拉菲儿的手里，看着对方肉嘟嘟的手把玩着他的尾巴，年轻人一边在心里狂吼好可爱，一边告诫自己千万不能硬起来。<br/>
他还想把前几次没能说完的话继续进行下去。<br/>
“西西里尔，在这里工作……很辛苦吧？”<br/>
拉拉菲儿抬起头对他翻了个白眼：“’大件‘的客人来，的确是很辛苦。”<br/>
奥拉心里颇为得意，但脸上不该表露出来：“那……那你要不要和我走…？我知道你要养弟弟妹妹们，我赚的钱可以全部给……”<br/>
拉拉菲儿在他怀里转了个身，小人龇牙咧嘴地跪坐在他的大腿上，一双哭肿了的眼睛正亮晶晶地看着他。<br/>
“你要以什么名义给我钱？长期包养我的金主，还是要直接买走我的自由让我当你的性奴？”<br/>
“不、不是…我不是这个意思！我……因、因为我喜欢你啊！”<br/>
西西里尔知道达米恩喜欢他，从这个青涩的奥拉第一次来就知道。奥拉偷偷看他衣服下裸露的身体，却要装作目不暇视的样子，可从他苍白皮肤下涌上的红晕，以及响亮的心跳声中，西西里尔就知道这个年轻孩子已经上钩。<br/>
他只是没想到达米恩会这么喜欢他，喜欢到在店里买他还不够——他想要赎走自己，想要和自己发展出新的关系。<br/>
“达米恩，你才十几岁吧？别看我这样……我已经三十了哦！要交男女朋友的话，还是同龄人更好一点吧？”<br/>
“和这个有什么关系？！我喜欢的就是你啊！”<br/>
“那你为什么喜欢我？”拉拉菲儿露出一个有些媚俗的笑来，“你是我的恩客，我是你买来的男妓。我们之间的联系，不过是几场露水之情罢了。”<br/>
达米恩明显情绪低落下去，就连一对角看上去都耷拉了几分。<br/>
“……西西里尔讨厌我吗？”<br/>
“不，我很喜欢你哦！你很稚嫩，但又很在意我的感受，我觉得很可爱。”<br/>
“那为什么——”<br/>
“——因为我也不想让你讨厌我呀，亲爱的小奥拉。你总要想明白为什么喜欢我，如果只是喜欢拉拉菲儿的肉体，总有一天我会老去，而世界上还有那么多拉拉菲儿。我不想等我离开这里之后再伤心，也不想你多年之后突然后悔浪费了自己的青春。”<br/>
“我……”<br/>
达米恩急着表露衷心，这些话语都被拉拉菲儿一根短短的手指止住了。<br/>
“不要急，年轻人，趁现在还有充足的时间，好好思考一下。”西西里尔捧起达米恩的脸，在对方脸颊上落下一个吻。他扶着腰有些狼狈地踩着拉拉菲儿专用的脚台走出了浴缸，用一块大毛巾裹住身上情爱的痕迹。<br/>
“等你想明白了，这些话再说也不迟——那么感谢您的点名，希望你下次还能继续找我❤”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>